libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to Toxins
Plasma Research As Plasma Researcher, your task is to research ways of generating power using plasma, but your job is about making bombs. You'll be working with very explosive materials, and half of station exploding and you not working for Syndicate at best will get you banned. However, it doesn't mean that you shouldn't make bombs. They are very useful. A bomb exploded in time can stop the Singularity which wasn't contained by these dumb engineers or can help with calming down the AI. It's not bad to have a bomb in your pocket (not literally), and don't be afraid to test your creation on the polygon. Safety First Plasma is very flammable. Don't leave open valves and working igniters alone, don't let unauthorised personnel into Toxins. In case of a leak, fix it using air scrubbers as fast as possible. Gas Mixing First step in creation of a bomb is gas mixing for optimal explosive. Grab large canisters from gas storage and wrench every single of them to a port. Using empty hand, open the valves on pipes (not on canisters), and use your PDA to check if they are mixed properly. Most explosives are two parts plasma and one part oxygen. You should experiment with other combination for best resuilt. It's your job, after all. Remember, you can make gasses not only for explosives. Very strong, but not lethal gas which causes unconsciousness can be made by mixing two parts oxygen with one part nitrogen. Experiment! Gas Heating For creation of a bomb, you need some very hot gas. Grab a canister of your favourite explosive mix and pull it to the place with oven. Connect it to left port. Wait for the oven to fill with gas. Then press ignition switch and wait until it heats up. Grab an empty canister and drag it to the right port and open the valve when gas is hot enough. Watch the temperature of gas inside the empty canister - if everything is right, in few minutes you'll have more than 90 000° C. Construction of bomb While gas canisters are able to contain tons of gas, they're a bit large to be used as bombs. Get an empty tank from tank dispenser and empty it using the air scrubber. Use empty tank on canister with heated gas and fill it with it, make sure output pressure is set to 1013.25 kPa. When it's filled, make sure you close the valve and remove the tank. If valve is open, you'll get burns. Don't do that. Do everything above for a plasma tank and explosive gas canister. To make a bomb, attach these tanks to a Tank Transfer Valve. If you open the valve - bomb will explode. You should use remote trigger for these bombs so you are not in the centre of explosion. To finish the bomb, use a timer, remote signalling device or proximity sensor on tank transfer valve. If you can't attach a trigger - use screwdriver on it. The Last Thing Don't use bombs on station unless you're working for Syndicate. Category:Guides Category:Med/Sci